A primera vista por Atadalove
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: -Me debes una cita Hinata. Será tu forma de retribuirme./-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Apenas te conozco. Te pagaré el traje./-Te ofrecí una forma de pagarme./-¿Qué?/-¿No tienes esa sensación de que fuimos locamente felices y casados en una vida anterior?/ Resumen completo dentro. Fanfic participando en: 1º Concurso fanfiction Sasuke y Sakura por siempre.


**Autora:** Atadalove ( u/2728821/atadalove)

**Personajes:** Naruto y Hinata

**Rated:** T

**Advertencias:** Bueno, no hay violencia ni muerte y mucho menos lemon... Pero sí un ligero OoC por ambos personajes.

**Resumen:** -Me debes una cita Hinata. Será tu forma de retribuirme. /-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Apenas te conozco. Te pagaré el traje. /-Te ofrecí una forma de pagarme.

/ -¿Qué? /-¿No tienes esa sensación de que fuimos locamente felices y casados en una vida anterior? / -Ni siquiera nos conocemos. No sabemos el gusto del otro.

-¿Te gusta el agua? –Una pregunta realmente extraña, pensó Hinata. /-Pues… si. /-Bien. Vamos avanzando. Te gusta el 70% de mí. –Su sonrisa se amplió otra vez y Hinata quedó absorta de todo. Este hombre debía de estar loco. Loco y sexy.

.

***Nota del Fic:** Éste es un One Shot creado para ser un epílogo de un fic de tres capítulos, llamado "La esposa del Kyubi", Que originalmente fue creado para un Reto LEMON. El Fic consta de 15,310 palabras, incluyendo las notas de autor. Está en el Rating M con un género Fantasy/Romance. Personajes: [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Kyuubi/Kurama. La trama Original y personajes secuestrados por mí. Actualmente está completo, pero a petición he creado el epílogo, sin embargo, he de actualizar la historia después del 25 de Julio, 2014. Si les llamó la atención el epílogo, pásenle a mi perfil en Fanfiction. Seudónimo: Atadalove. Por cierto, este fic está adaptado a las 1800 palabras del reto, pero el original consta con 4,215 palabras y tiene dos escenas. La segunda escena es con el Rey Kyubi, cosa que omití ya que si la ponía quedaría con algunas lagunas que no se llenarían en pocas palabras.

**.**

Como siempre dio su caminata matutina en el parque y ahora disfrutaba un hotdog. No era la mejor forma de almorzar pero se le había antojado y no le importó en nada. No fue hasta que se volteó que chocó con alguien fuertemente y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –Escuchó que decían. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y miró a los lados buscando su hotdog caído. Lo localizó pero un perro lo devoraba.

-Ése era mío. –Dijo con recelo. Se miró y casi reía ante la mancha que tenía. Era una blusa hermosa y ahora estaba manchada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le dijo alguien con una poderosa voz afrodisíaca. Alzó la vista y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Un rubio. No, un Dios le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus ojos eran tan azules que brillaban, su rostro parecía hecho a la medida.- ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Volvió a decir.

_Ambos se mantenían mirando._

-L-Lo siento. Estoy bien. –Le tomó la mano y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se levantó con su ayuda. Por otra parte, él la miró fijamente y durante unos segundos no movieron ni un músculo. Después él parpadeó como recuperando la compostura y suavizó su mirada.

-Me llamo Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. –Sonrió.

-Soy Hyuga Hinata. –Quería decir algo más pero él empezó a caminar con ella de la mano. – O-Oye. ¿A dónde vas? Aún tienes mi mano…

-Me debes una cita Hinata.

-¡¿Qué!?

-Lo que oíste. Me debes una cita.

-¡Pe-Pero si apenas te conozco Namikaze-san! –Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

-Por favor. Llámame Naruto, Hinata. ¡No soy un viejo 'ttebayo! –Estaba desconcertada. Claro que no era un viejo, era el hombre más magnífico que hubiera visto nunca pero, apenas lo conocía. –Además… Será tu forma de retribuirme.

-¡¿Eh!? –Ok, ahora sí que estaba confundida, pero la confusión desapareció cuando él se volteó.

-Este traje era muy caro. –Dijo normalmente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la mancha y Hinata se sintió mareada.

¡No se había dado cuenta de esa mancha!

-Lo siento. –Bajó la mirada. Estaba apenada y moría de vergüenza.

-Yo no. –Hinata alzó la vista y él le sonrió. –No lo lamento. Porque gracias a esto… -Señaló las manchas en el traje negro. -Tendré una cita con una mujer hermosa.

Hinata frunció el ceño. El señor espectacular, al perecer, es arrogante.

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Apenas te conozco. Te pagaré el traje.

-Te ofrecí una forma de pagarme.

-No pienso salir contigo. –Él empezó a reír muy divertido. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. –Dijo. –Eres la primera mujer que me dice que no piensa salir conmigo.

-¿Y ese es un golpe para tu inflamado ego?

-Pues, la verdad es que si. –Empezó a caminar otra vez y se la llevó a rastras. Lo curioso es que no se había dado cuenta de que él aún tenía su mano agarrada, hasta que él empezó a caminar llevándosela con él.

-No aceptas un "No" por respuesta, ¿verdad?

-Tengo un imperio debido a eso. –Con un resoplido ella se rindió y se dejó llevar hasta un pequeño restaurante elegante al otro lado de la calle. Lo había visitado la semana pasada. Le gustó la comida de ahí.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Él se había quitado la chaqueta en donde tenía la mayor cantidad de mancha. En la camisa blanca no se notaba mucho. Naruto, después ordenar, se mantenía mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes esa sensación de que fuimos locamente felices y casados en una vida anterior?

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? –Él sonrió más.

-Es que tengo la sensación de que si te beso jamás podremos separarnos. –Alzó una ceja. – ¿Experimentamos?

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos. No sabemos el gusto del otro.

-¿Te gusta el agua? –Una pregunta realmente extraña, pensó Hinata.

-Pues… si.

-Bien. Vamos avanzando. Te gusta el 70% de mí. –Su sonrisa se amplió otra vez y Hinata quedó absorta de todo. Este hombre debía de estar loco. Loco y sexy.

El camarero les trajo sus órdenes y dieron finalizada a la plática. Mientras él comía ella lo miraba. No negaba que él tenía algo que la atraía. Y su perfume le encantaba, muy masculino. Él alzó su mirada y ella se sintió descubierta. Se puso a comer pero podía sentirlo observándola.

-Eres hermosa. –Dijo él de repente. Hinata lo miró con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Yeah! Lo que viene será _"Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú_", ¿cierto?

Naruto tomó un trago de su copa de vino.

-He visto mujeres más hermosas. –Declaró. Hinata alzó una ceja ante eso. –Me inclino más por las mujeres de ojos verdes y, no muy seguido, por las pelirojas. Aunque mi última novia era rubia y de ojos claros.

-¿Encontraste otra mejor, una que estaba entre las revistas más vendidas y la dejaste?

-Ella me dejó. –Eso la sorprendió ligeramente. –Encontró otro con mucho más dinero que yo.

Hinata no concebía la información. ¿Cómo una mujer era capaz de abandonar a semejante hombre por otro? Si fuera ella estaba segura que no sería capaz de dejarlo por su propia voluntad. Este hombre exhalaba deseo y sexo por los poros. Dudaba seriamente que él fuese abandonado.

Naruto tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla. Su contacto le erizó la piel.

-No me siento mal por eso. Gracias a ella aprendí una lección grande. Una que mis padres siempre trataron que aprendiera. –Hizo una pausa. –Mis padres llevaron una vida donde el amor era lo primero sin importar el estatus o las apariencias. Yo fui el que se desvió. Estaba a punto de casarme. Lo que ella hizo me abrió los ojos.

Increíble. Sus ojos azules parecían transportarla al cielo. Había tanta sinceridad. Parpadeó para alejar un poco sus emociones.

-Dime, Naruto… -Ella retiró su mano disimuladamente y empezó a cortar la carne. -¿Es normal para ti contar tu vida a perfectas desconocidas?

Naruto miró la ventada por unos momentos.

-No. –Dijo después de unos segundos en silencio. Tomó un trago de su vino. –Eres la primera a quien le cuento esto.

-Sí, claro. -Desvió su vista a Hinata.

-En serio Hinata. –Ella lo miró. Tenía una mirada tan intensa que le fue imposible quitar la vista de sus ojos. –Tal vez te conozco desde hace un rato, pero siento que tú y yo tendremos historia.

Ella no entendía por qué el corazón se le aceleró ante esas palabras.

-Hinata Hyuga. Debo decir que tu presencia es refrescante. Te doy las gracias por mancharme el traje.

Naruto vio satisfecho como ella volteaba la mirada un poco sonrojada y sonrió ante eso. Hinata le parecía una mujer fascinante. Una mujer que se valía por sí misma. Le gustaba. Nunca le había interesado tanto una mujer como ella, pero ya era hora de que el cambio lo tocase.

Al terminar salieron del restaurante y caminaron otra vez al parque. Naruto tenía su chaqueta en un brazo y le pasó una tarjeta.

-Escribí mi número personal en la parte de atrás.

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero volver a verte? –Lo miró con la frente en alto. Este hombre sacaba su lado impulsivo.

-Yo quiero verte. –Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para sentir su aroma a orquídeas. –Tal vez soy el hombre que entró a tu vida por accidente, Hinata. –No lo había notado, pero este hombre era realmente alto y poderoso. Sentía algo en él muy intenso. -Pero soy el que se quedará en tu vida a propósito. –Ella tragó duro. A él se le ocurrían las palabras más extrañas y lindas.

-Te confías mucho.

-Sólo cuando voy tras lo que me gusta. –Estaba my cerca. Hinata no podía moverse. Juraría que le besaría y ¡Joder! Ella quería probarlo y saber si besa tan bien como se ve.

Naruto no recordaba la última vez que se esforzó por hablar con una chica o alguna discusión con una. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había insistido tanto en llevar a una mujer a comer. Algo le decía que Hinata rompería con su monótona vida y le daría luz en sus noches oscuras. Así como la luna. Se acercó más ante la atenta mirada de ella. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla lentamente. Ella aún tenía oportunidad de alejarse, pero la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Para él, eso era buena señal.

_Después de todo no le era indiferente._

-Cena conmigo, Hinata. –Dijo con voz ronca y sensual. Hinata sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían más. –Quiero que nos conozcamos más. –Ella podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de sus labios. –Estaré esperando tu llamada. –Al hablar rozó sus labios. Su estómago se estrujó y sentía un anhelo de ser besada por él.

¡Lo necesitaba!

Hinata acortó la distancia besándolo. ¡Dios! Jamás había sentido esto antes. Para ella un beso sólo era un beso, pero con Naruto basándola, era algo totalmente diferente. Había hambre, sed y deseo por ser saciado. Este hombre era pasión. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella. Este beso superaba cualquier otro. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Al él ser más alto tuvo que ponerse de puntillas apegándose más.

Gimió complacida. Naruto sabía cómo besar, pero sobre todo sabía excitarla con un beso.

Se separaron lentamente. Su respiración se volvió pesada y parecían desorientados, pero al escuchar las bocinas de los autos y los murmullos de las personas, comprendieron donde estaban. Hinata se sonrojó. Nunca se había dejado llevar por la pasión o el impulso, y mucho menos por un beso. Pero claro, nunca le habían dado un beso como el que acababa de recibir.

-Llámame ésta noche Hinata. –Su tono suave la abrumó tanto como el beso que se dieron. Pero había tenido razón. Después de ese beso quería más de él. Quería conocerlo más.

-Te llamaré. –Prometió. Él sonrió mientras chocaba las narices varias veces y luego se alejó de ella aún sonriendo.

-No te retractes Hinata. –Se mantuvieron mirando hasta que él se acercó a un auto negro. Una persona le abrió la puerta de atrás y él entró. Rato después se perdió en las abarrotadas calles.

-Tengo la sensación de que mi vida ha cambiado. –Dijo para sí. Miró la tarjeta. – Namikaze's Corp. –Ésa era la empresa líder en tecnología con la que su padre quiere hacer negocios y así ampliar Hyuga's Inc. La miró por atrás.

_¿Sabías que cuando comes sonríes como una niña en una dulcería?  
Llámame._

Y claro que lo llamaría. Después de ese beso ¿qué mujer no lo llamaría? Ya le gustaba el 70% de él, sólo le falta un 30% por conocer.

Ya tenía la excusa para hacer negocios y a su padre le encantará.

**.**

**.**

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final. _

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo: _

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 ****(Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración. **


End file.
